I Saw Winry Kissing Santa Claus
by animebookworm44
Summary: EdxWinry. MY CHRISTMAS PRESENT TO ALL! Edward and Alphonse go home for Christmas AND MY PRESENT FOR NEW YEARs! PART TWO UP! snowball war
1. PART 1

Hehehe! I decided to put everything on hold, and do my very 1st FMA Christmas Fic.

And boy do I have a lot to do.

I haven't officially had that ban on the computer repealed yet, but I seem to be getting some more free-reign.

I really have my work cut out for me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA

Pairing: Some good-ol' sweet EdxWinry!

AND IT'S CHRISTMAS! YAY!

* * *

**I Saw Winry Kissing Santa Claus

* * *

**

"Major Elric? I'm sorry, he's not here right now. He was sent on another assignment by Colonel Mustang just yesterday. We aren't expecting him back for two weeks, dear,"

"...Oh. Thank you, anyway,"

"Merry Christmas to you, goodbye!"

The dial tone greeted Winry's ears as she sullenly put down the phone. Christmas. And it would be another disappointing year.

'_Ed- I mean, Ed and Al, aren't coming back again,_'

The Elric's hadn't spent Christmas at home in over four years.

Winry continued to buy the brothers Christmas presents, and had called successively on Christmas Eve all four years. But it was always: "They're on another assignment," or "They are taking some free time for their own agendas,".

Honestly, she didn't know why she even bothered to call and ask them home for Christmas anymore. Ed never was one to believe in god or destiny, and therefore Christmas would never mean that much to him. Alphonse used to delight in all the cooking they would do around this time to prepare for parties and the special Christmas Eve dinner. But since being stuck in that suit of armor, he'd never had a need for food anymore.

Winry huffed to herself, having been staring at the phone for a few moments.

"Winry? Did they answer?"

"No, Granny... Just like always," Winry called to her grandmother, walking toward the kitchen. Pinako Rockbell happened to be there making Christmas cookies for customers, as well as preparing for the annual Rockbell dinner party.

The dinner party was really the one occasion in all of Resembool where everyone was gathered at one place. The house was small, so they held the party outside in the snow, usually, with servings of food on the table in the dining room where everyone could get to it. They always roped off an area for ice skating, making sure that the spot was safe to skate on before they let anyone out on it. And near the hill where the Elrics used to live was considered fair ground for the Children's snowball war.

That event was the most special. All of the children in the whole of Resembool were divided up into two teams. Each team would have thirty minutes to adequately prepare cover and have a reserve of snowballs. And then...

It was war.

WInry especially loved the snowball war. It was the only time she really wasn't thinking about Ed or Alphonse, because she really had to concentrate on not getting hit with snowballs.

'_Ed was always the best at the snowball war..._' she thought sullenly.

As a matter of fact, Winry and Ed had always been the captains of the two teams, always opposing each other. It was usually the best way to get them to stop fighting, because they would have started quarrelling at some point during the dinner. But it was special, because if one captain hit the other captain during the war, the captain couldn't throw any more snowballs!

"What are you smiling at?" Pinako asked the girl, even though she hadn't seen Winry's face. Winry was used to this by now. For some odd reason, Pinako always knew EVERYTHING.

"Just some memories," Winry replied, sitting at the table with her head in her hands.

Since Edward left, a boy named Ronald was the one playing the opposite team's captain. He wasn't as fun as Edward, but he still managed to get her riled up enough that she wanted to hit him.

Pinako smiled, knowing what her granddaughter was thinking about. Edward. She had known this would happen eventually, Winry always was one to go after the fiesty one, rather than the gentle one. Which was why Pinako's Christmas present this year would undoubtedly be Winry's favorite.

"Are you going to sit there all day, or are you going to help me with this?"

"Coming!" Winry said hastily, jumping up.

* * *

"Dang it, Al! Why do I have to do this?"

"Because it's our first year back in Resembool for Christmas, brother. Pinako asked you to, and Mustang ordered you to. You can't disobey direct orders from the Colonel! He could revoke your State Alchemist title!"

"Like this has anything to do with Alchemy! Dressing up in a Santa suit and going to the Rockbells? What the heck kind of Christmas is that?"

Indeed, Edward was trying on a Santa suit. It was the first year they'd actually be home for the Holidays and, needless to say, Al was excited, whereas Edward thought it was outrageous.

"You recieved orders from Mustang to take Christmas off, brother! And to go home and dress up as Santa for all the little kids at the Rockbell's christmas party. You do know that they're having a party, right?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot about those..." Edward said, thoughts of previous Christmas parties dancing in his head. '_Winry... and snowball wars..._'

"And I bet Winry will be so happy to see you once she figures out that it's you in the Santa costume," Al said, using the word "you" instead of "us" on purpose to take advantage of his brother's dreamy state.

"...Yeah... Wait- What!" Edward said, turning to his younger brother.

"Nothing!" Alphonse quickly said. He then changed the subject. "Does the costume fit, brother? You've grown over the year. A whole lot! I don't think Winry'll recognize you for a while. And Pinako said she wouldn't tell Winry we were coming. We'll be the biggest surprise there! Winry can't call you short anymore, can she?"

"No, I suppose she can't," Edward said. If he calculated right, he should be exactly two inches taller than she in height.

"I bet that's why Pinako asked us home! She wants us to see Winry!" Alphonse said, sounding excited.

"Huh? And why would she want that?" Ed asked the suit of armor.

'_Maybe it's because she misses you..._' Alphonse thought. But he wouldn't dare say that out loud. If there was one thing Edward hated more than comments on his height, it was comments about a supposed "relationship" between him and Winry. but he settled on: "Uh... I dunno,"

"Jeez, Al, you're hopeless," Edward said, smiling.

"So are you, brother," Al responded. "What'll the kids think, when they see Santa has come to town?"

"Oh, they'll probably grab me, and pull my clothes and stuff. And then Pinako'll make me sit in a chair, and make all the kids come get in my lap and tell me what they want for Christmas. And then she'll probably say that she wants me to alchemically make most of the presents for them so that they'll be happy,"

"And that will be fun, brother!" Al said, excited again.

"Yeah, well you'll help,"

"But Winry will recognise me!"

"So then I'll make PInako set us up in a room with a window, and you can wait hidden outside and make gifts and pop them through the window for me. After all, Al, it wouldn't be very cool if they saw Santa using alchemy, would it?" Ed said, talking to Al's childhood appeal.

"... I suppose not, brother," Al said. "Hey! You're trying to swindle me!"

"It worked," Ed replied as the whistle blew.

"Resembool's next," Al said.

"Yep," Edward replied.

And as much as Ed wouldn't like playing Santa, it did present him the perfect setup to give Winry her present.

He fingered the velvet box in his pocket for the rest of the ride.

* * *

"Winry dear, are you even stirring that cake mix? You've been standing there for ten minutes staring out the window. The oven's heated already," Pinako said to her granddaughter.

"Huh- What?" Winry asked, snapping her head back. "Oh, sorry grandma, it's done,"

"Hmmm," Pinako nodded, glancing at the clock. "What's gotten into you today, girl?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're awfully spacy today, Winry. If you don't mind my saying,"

"I've just been... thinking," Winry said, coming up with that quick excuse.

"Well don't get too caught up in thoughts. It's likely you'll float away before Christmas present time... Although, I bet you've been thinking about my present all day withot even knowing it," Pinako said wryly. "I have to go into town to get a few things. I'll be back soon,"

Winry was left staring after her grandmother, wondering what the heck she'd been talking about.

Pinako swiftly donned her coat and left through the kitchen door.

"And don't forget to check the cake in the oven!"

But Winry was already lost in thought again.

'_Thinking about her present all day. But I've been thinking about... Edward... and Alphonse! Alhonse too, can't forget Alphonse!... But why would grandma get me Edward... And Alphonse!... And who's to say she even got me Edward... she doesn't know I've been thinking about him all day,... Unless she does! Who am I kidding? She knows everything!_'

'_But that still doesn't explain why she'd give him as a Christmas present. Christmas present's aren't people!... Maybe she is wrong and think's I've been thinking something else..._'

'_And where the heck is she going at this hour! The party's in an hour!_'

* * *

Pinako arrived at the train station just as the 5:00 train was pulling into the station. She stood straight and tried to see over other people for the two young men she was expecting.

'_Winry will be delighted,_' she thought, smiling at her genius, and choice of present for Winry this year. Sure, giving a person wasn't a traditional Christmas present, but Pinako knew it would happen sooner or later that Winry would fall for Edward, and then wouldn't say anything about it. '_Think of this present as just a little push for their relationship,_'

"Hey! Old Hag!"

"Pipsqueak-" Pinako cut off when she caught sight of Edward. "Edward Elric, is that really you?" she asked, looking up considerably at the handsome young man.

"Aunty Pinako," Edward greeted, plopping his suitcase with the Santa suit down next to her.

"Well, I suppose I can't call you shrimp anymore. You've grown considerably. Why didn't you come back for automail replacement?"

"Last time we saw her, Winry gave me extra extentions, said it might help me grow. Guess it did," he said, placing a hand behind his head.

"Brother!" Alphonse shouted trying to catch up. "Aunty Pinako!"

"Ah, Alphonse. Ready for the snowball war this year? I daresay Winry will be glad to have you on her team again, providing your brother will be captain of the other team," she said, raising her eyebrows at Ed.

"Sure, if you don't still have kids sitting on my lap telling me what they want for Christmas," he said, picking up his luggage and tossing it over his shoulder, "I'm game,"

"YAY!" Alphonse shouted, his excitement getting the better of him as they headed to the Rockbell's from the train station.

"Now Edward, I wanted to talk to you about what I want you to do tonight,"

"And what might that be, Granny?" Edward asked, already knowing what she wanted.

"Well, as Santa Claus, you will draw a lot of attention from little kids at the party, so I was expecting you to so the traditional Santa thing and have them sit on your lap and tell you what they want for Christmas. And since you're an Alchemist, I want you to make some of the toys that are do-able for them. You know they'd love it. And also, I haven't told Winry you're coming so you'll be her Christmas surprise," Pinako informed them, almost as if they were orders.

Neither of the brothers dared to disagree with her.

"Good, now the party's in an hour. The snowball war begins promptly at eight thirty. You have until then to see what the children want. Then you'll just have to introduce yourselves and take sides in the war. Since it's in an hour, I'll have to hide you from Winry until you're all dressed up in your costume. Then you are strictly forbidden from seeing her until the commencement of the snowball war. Understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Ed and Al said simultaneously.

"Good. So you have an hour to prepare for the children. Go get yourselves ready,"

It was then that the brothers noticed they were only a few yards away from the Rockbell house, and in danger of Winry seeing them. Since Pinako had strictly told them not to be seen by her, Ed and Al were in a frenzy trying to find a hiding spot.

"Those boys," Pinako said, shaking her head and entering the house.

"Quick Al, over here!" Edward called softly, trying not to draw Winry's attention.

"Brother? Is that the window to the room that you'll be seeing little kids in?"

"I think so. Pinako didn't say anything specifically, but I think this is it. Dangit, it's so cold out here! How is she expeting me to change into a costume out here if it's so cold!" Ed whined.

"O toughen up, brother!" Alphonse said.

"You'd be freezing too, Al. Now turn around, would 'ya?" Edward said as he turned around and stripped himself of his shirt. He shivered, immediately greeted with the cold night air. "Dangit," he said, hugging his arms to himself, then reaching into the suitcase for the Santa shirt.

* * *

"Winry? I'm back,"

"Thank goodness! I thought you'd be stuck outside and wouldn't com back until the party started! Leaving me here all alone to get things started!"

"I'm sure you would have been fine without me, girl," Pinako said, taking off the heavy, snow-covered coat. "You really ought to have more faith in your own abilities,"

"Where's your stuff?" Winry asked, coming from the kitchen with a bowl of food in her hands. "Weren't you going to get something?"

Pinako was caught. "They were... all sold out," she quickly supplemented.

"Hmmm... that's odd. If everyone in Resembool is invited to the party, then no one should be cooking tonight," Winry said, looking suspiciously at her grandmother.

"I never said that what I had to get was food-related," Pinako shot back.

"Then what was it? It wouldn't happen to be two certain alchemists we-" she was interrupted by the sound of the timer stopping. "Shoot, cake's done,"

Pinko smiled at Winry's guess. Oh how right she was. Saved by the buzzer!

Winry entered the kitchen to see the refrigerator smoking. "What?" she asked, going to the over to retrieve the cake first before it completely burned while she was checking the refrigerator.

Opening the freezer up, she discovered that the temperature inside the machinery was too cold. Luckily, the only thing in the freezer was a pudding.

"Whoops," Winry said, taking the bowl and retrieving it from the fridge. She turned the freezer's temperature back down to normal, and the smoke stopped emanating from the machine.

"Oh, there's no way we can use this now," she said to herself, looking around the room for an escape from blame. Upon seeing the window over the sink, her eyes narrowed in utter brilliance.

"Granny?" Winry asked softly, making sure Pinako wasn't around the corner to catch her in the act. "I'm sorry, it just slipped," she said, takng the bowl with the frozen pudding and going to the window. She opened it, and a gust of wind completely chilled her.

She then put the bowl out the window, and tipped it over. The frozen pudding slid out of the bowl easily and fell with a plop to the snow beneath the window.

Winry stuck her head out the window to look around, and make sure there was no one there to see her drop the bad pudding.

But as luck would have it, Winry stuck her head out just as Ed happened to be dropping his pants to put on his Santa suit.

"EEP!" Winry squeaked, and ducked back into the house, closng the window. '_EDWARD! WHAT THE HECK IS HE DOING HERE!... Unless grandma really did mean... but then that means-_' she opened the window again and stuck her head back out, just as Ed was zipping up the Santa pants. '_GAH! ED'S OUR SANTA! ...more importantly... HE'S MY CHRISTMAS GIFT!... This has to be the BEST CHRISTMAS EVER! ED'S BACK HE'S BACK HE'S BACK... and Alphonse is back too! Can't forget Alphonse! BUT HE'S BACK!_'

Winry joyously jumped up and down into the kitchen with her excitement and vigor.

'_But grandma doesn't know that I know he's back. I have to act like he's not. But then... how do I act that out when just seeing him gives me jitters? And what about him being Santa? Oh, how am I going to do this!_' she whined inside her head.

"Winry?" Pinako asked coming around the corner. Winry immediately pretended like she hadn't seen anything, but Pinako was no fool. After all, she hadn't turned the temperature down in the freezer for nothing! "Guests are arriving, go and change,"

"Right!" Winry said, dashing out to the front hall to hide her face from her grandmother.

Pinako smiled after her. '_All going according to plan,_'

* * *

"Hey Al, I think it's time to make my appearance," Ed said, sneaking a look around the corner of the house. The traffic going inside had died down considerably, so Ed figured it was time.

"You boys ready?" Pinako hissed out the kitchen window.

"Ready as we'll ever be," Ed hissed back. Pinako smiled slightly.

"Okay, come in when you're ready," she said. Ed nodded.

"Alright, Al. You stay here, and when I get inside, I'll knock three times on the wall. Then you can transmute a circle in the wall to stuff presents through. Got it?"

"Yep!" Al said.

"Here goes," Ed said, picking up the large red bag next to him and heaving it over his shoulder. He placed the Santa beard on himself, and then adjusted the hat to cover it and make sure it didn't show anything.

He walked around the corner of the house as a family of three was entering. He was stunned for only a moment, recognizing them as the Barret's with their little daughter Emily. But then the girl shouted:

"SANTA!"

She started to run to hug him, and he caught her parent's eyes for only a moment before he was then mobbed by other little kids who'd come running at the girl's cry.

"Santa!"

"You're really here!'

"My brother said you weren't real. But you are!"

"What are you going to get me for Christmas?"

"Hohohohoho, now just wait a minute!" Edward hushed the children with his voice. "I didn't come here to stand out in the snow. Let's get inside before you all catch colds and are sick on Christmas,"

The children nodded and stampeded back into the house to await Santa.

"Merry Christmas!" Edward greeted when he was inside the door.

"Ah, Santa," Pinako greeted. "We've been expecting you. Won't you come in here and get comfortable, so the little ones can tell you what they want for Christmas,"

"Ah, yes, Pinako, I believe that would be a good idea,"

"Granny? What's all the noise about?" Winry asked, coming down the stairs.

Edward couldn't help but stare.

Winry had decided on a slightly inadequate dress for the weather, but very appealing otherwise. She'd also curled the ends of her hair slightly, and had half of it up.

'_Short skirt... Very short skirt..._' Edward thought, forgetting for a moment that he was Santa. Because Santa most definately wouldn't be thinking the things he happened to be thinking about her right now.

Ed shook his head to awake from his reverie as Winry came down to see him.

"Ah, Santa," she said, looking up into Ed's eyes. If she hadn't known that Santa was Edward beforehand, she would have known now. She'd made a mental copy of Edward's eyes. No one else could ever have that same shade of gold. But there was something strange.

She was looking... up?

'_EDWARD'S TALLER THAN I AM?_' she thought, shocked.

"Winry..." the Santa whispered. But he was immediately dragged by the horde of little kids into "Santa"s room.

The kids practically pushed him into the chair and began to try and climb in his lap. The door shut itself.

"Hohoho, Hold on Kids, one at a time," Edward pleaded. "Now, can you make a line like good little girls and boys for Santa so that he can give you what you want for Christmas?"

The girls and boys rushed to obey. Not wanting to be seen as naughty in front of Santa. Edward went to the back wall and knocked on it. Seconds later, blue light was seen through the wall and a larg hole was left in the middle.

"Now who is first?" he asked. The little girl he'd seen out front stepped up.

"Ah, Emily," the little girl's eyes widened. "You didn't think old St. Nicholas wouldn't know your name?"

The little girl shook her head.

Edward tutted. "If I know when you're sleeping, and I know when you're awake, then I certainly know your name, little one," he sat down in the elegant chair reserved for him. "Now hop up,"

The girl did so, and shyly put a hand to Santa's ear, whispering.

"Mhm," Edward nodded. "Ahhhh. I see. So you would like a dolly for Christmas. But not just any dolly, one that looks like you?"

She nodded.

"Well, let's see what we have here. You know, my elves are out back, and because you children are so special, they've been asked to make you whatever you want so, is it ready?" he called the last part just as more blue light came from outside. "They're shy you know. They are a little conscious of their height. Now go reach your hand out that hole, and you'll get your dolly,"

Emily jumped off Edward's lap, and he watched with a smile as she hurriedly stuck her hand out the wall. Her expression was odd as she felt the weight of something in her hand, but that expression turned to joy upon repealing her hand and seeing what was in it.

She hugged the doll close to her, and then ran to Edward, kissed him on the cheek, and ran out of the room to show her parents.

The other little boys and girls looked at him in awe. Their expressions turned to huge smiles as the next person in line stepped up onto Ed's lap.

* * *

"The kids sure do love that Santa, granny. They're being such angels," Winry commented, trying to get her grandmother to spill about her "surprise". Winry had found it very hard after all to pretend like she didn't know it was Edward in the other room.

"Winry?" Pinako questioned.

It was then that Winry saw her grandmother kneeling under the table.

"Granny? What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for something. Have you seen that bag of Mistletoe I usually keep under the table?"

"M-m-mistletoe?" Winry stuttered. '_What is Granny doing with mistletoe!_'

"Yes, dear. It's always a surprise. I put it up in a random spot in the house. But I'm pretty sure I haven't put it up yet. And I can't find it. After all the little kids are gone, would you check in the Santa room for me?"

'_Grandma... What are you up to?_' Winry thought.

"Oh, what luck! It looks like they're all done in there! Now go and see if that mistletoe is in there,"

* * *

Edward jumped out of the chair when all the kids had disappeared from the room. He had no doubt that he'd seen all of the kids at the party.

He walked to the wall and whispered through it, "Hey, Al. They're gone. Wait outside until I get out there, and then we can go into the house together. I'm gonna change in here, to avoid freezing to death again,"

"Right, brother," Al said outside, making the wall whole again.

Edward went back to the chair and slumped down in it, tilting his head back and closing his eyes.

Winry quietly entered, sanning the room quickly. A green bundle on the cieling caught her eyes.

_'Oh, goodness. She DIDN'T!_' Winry thought, staring at the misteltoe above Ed's head. '_How could she do this to me! She knew this would happen didn't she! She planned this whole thing from the very beginning! Including the frozen pudding!... But maybe I could use it to my advantage..._'

"Umm, 'scuse me?" Ed's head snapped up.

'_Winry! What the heck is she doing here?_' he asked himself, frantically sitting up straight. "Hohoho, Winry. I thought you might be a little old to see me,"

"Do you mind?" she asked.

"No, not particularly," Ed answered. Well how was he supposed to answer! Yes, you can't do this because I have a crush on you and things would be very bad if you sat in my lap? '_Pinako's never getting me to do this again,_' Ed swore to himself.

Winry sighed as she sat down.

She squashed Ed's pocket into his thigh, in which was his present, and reminded him that the box was there.

"Actually, I was hoping to run into you," "Santa" said.

"Huh?" Winry asked, confused.

"There was a young lad who came to see me, said it was important that I give you a christmas present from him, in case you didn't see him for a while. The lad wishes to remain anonymous," he said, fishing the box out of his pocket. "He said he was sorry it wasn't wrapped, but he was in a hurry,"

Santa handed the box to Winry.

She was stunned. Edward was using the Santa disguise to inadvertantly give her a gift. She wondered what could be so important that he would be embarassed about giving it to her himself.

Winry slowly opened the box. Winry gasped. It was a large pendant locket, with the hand-crafted work of the State Alchemist's pocket watch design. She quietly opened the locket, where, instead of Ed's "Dont' Forget 03-10-1910" there was "Merry Christmas, Win. 25-12-1916"

And on the opposite side was a picture. One of she and him as babies, sleeping cuddled together on a picnic blanket. Winry remembered that was on New Years. They had been watching the fireworks and Winry, thinking they were too much like the thunder she was afraid of, had cuddled up to Ed like she used to do during thunderstorms. Even back then he'd made her feel safe.

"Oh Edward," she said aloud.

Ed smiled beneath the beard. He knew she'd know it was he who gave her that gift. After all, she'd been the only one to see the inside of his pocket watch.

"It's nice," she said, leaning on Edward's shoulder. "But it's not what I really wanted,"

Ed looked confused. She almost giggled at his expression. Almost.

"What I really want," she said, tracing her hand up his chest, "Is a kiss,"

Edward blushed beneath the beard as if he'd been transmuted into a tomato.

"Look up," she whispered to his ear.

And Edward did so.

Upon seeing the small green mistletoe above him, he gulped nervously, blushing, tunrng, if possible, even redder. He turned back to Winry.

But he didn't have time to say anything.

As soon as he looked back at her...

She kissed him.

His eyes widened with disbelief. He didn't een have time really to think. He just kissed back. Goodness how he'd wanted this.

'_But wait. I don't think Winry knows it's me... But then- who does she think she's kissing if it's not me!_'

He broke off the kiss immediately after that.

"Winry..." he said, attempting to tell her that she must have the wrong guy.

She pulled down on his beard, making it slip off his chin.

"Edward," she replied.

"Huh? How'd you know it was me?"

"I have my ways," she said.

'_But then- she really was kissing me!_' he thought.

"Well in that case-" he said, claiming her lips again.

Winry gasped at his sudden action, but it wasn't that she didn't like it. She just wasn't expecting it. She began to kiss back harder when she got over the shock.

The kiss didn't stay too innocent for long. Ed put his hands behind Winry's head in an attempt to bring her closer, and Winry parted her mouth for him to explore. He took advantage of her offer and immediately his tongue dove in. She whimpered slightly as he tongue began to tango with his.

A small gasp from the doorway made both stop.

But when they parted, they didn't see anything.

"Did you-" Winry asked.

"I thought I did," Ed replied.

"Must have been our imagination," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and once again placing her lips on his. Edward smiled and didn't argue with her.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Emily Barret shouted from the doorway.

"What is it, sweety?" her mother asked her.

"I went to go see Santa again to thank him for my dolly and- and-"

"What is it, sweetheart?" her mother asked, more curious.

"Mommy! I saw Winry kissing Santa Claus!" she shouted.

Her mother looked taken aback. She glanced over at Pinako, who suddenly had a strange smile on her face.

* * *

END!

OR IS IT?

* * *

Hahaha

I finished it.

I planned to make it longer, including the snowball war. I can still do it if you want me to, it'd just have to be in another chapter. I'm unfortunately still banned a little from the computer, so it's been hard trying to get on to finish the fic. I'm so sorry!

But if you want me to continue, I will!

REVIEW PLEASE!

AND MERRY/ HAPPY WHATEVER YOU CELEBRATE!

animebookworm44


	2. PART 2

Hehehe!

I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!

Here's the second part to "I saw Winry Kissing Santa Claus!"

**NOTE: for fluffiness, stick only with Part One. This chappie gets a little more... intense... with a hint of lemony flavor... if you know what I mean.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA

Pairing: EdxWinry

* * *

**I Saw Winry Kissing Santa Claus**

**Part 2

* * *

**

Winry moaned into Ed's mouth as his tongue flicked across hers.

Still on his lap, Winry was getting quite uncomfortable with kissing at her current angle. She silently moved to straddle him without breaking he kiss. Ed's hands on her waist brought her closer to him after she moved, grinding their hips together.

They broke for air, panting softly into one another's hair.

"Thank you for the Christmas gift Ed. I love it," she whispered softly.

Ed blushed, "Yeah?... Well, you're welcome," he whispered back, taking the locket from her hands and fastening it around her neck. She leaned back on his lap to look into his eyes.

She smiled. He smiled back.

"You should probably get back to the party," he said, leaning back in his chair again. "They'll wonder where you've gone,"

"Awww," Winry whined like a child, leaning forward onto Ed's chest and kissing his neck. "But I don't wanna,"

Ed chuckled. "But you're not supposed to be here. Pinako told me specifically that I wasn't allowed to see you until the snowball war. We could get in an awful lot of trouble. And they'll be looking for you. You'd better go,"

"But Edward!"

"Don't worry. I'll see you in a few minutes, although we have to pretend this never happened,"

Winry pouted.

"We can pretend. It'll be our little secret for a while. And then we can commence our antics later on tonight after everyone's left,"

"Only if we're in my room," Winry whispered seductively to him.

Edward smiled and kissed her. "Sure," he said, picking her up and placing her on the ground.

Winry started toward the door as Edward stared after her. "Oh," she said. "I almost forgot," she came back over to where Ed was siting and climbed onto the arms of the chair, reaching up.

And Edward was reminded of how very short a skirt she was wearing.

She smiled at his blushing face and simply said: "I told Pinako I'd find the mistletoe," she giggled, and then made her way to the door. "Goodbye, Ed," she said, attempting to make him regret stopping.

Ed made his way to the bathroom off of the room, dunking his face under cold water, and changing out of his Santa costume.

Then, thoughts of Winry in his head, he slipped out the window to meet Alphonse.

* * *

Winry closed the door behind her with a contented smile on her face.

"Well, Winry?" Pinako asked, suspiciously.

"Well what?" Winry asked.

"Did you find that mistletoe?" the old woman asked. "You were in there for an awfully long time,"

"Oh, yes!" she said, handing the woman the plant. "That Santa Claus was helping me find it. It was... underneath the desk in a bag. Took such a long time to find it! That Santa is wicked helpful, though! HAHAHAHAHA!" Winry rambled, walking backwards to get away from her grandmother's inquisitive stare. "Got to go, snowball war starting soon!" she turned and fled from the room, running into a boy as she did so.

"Winry?" he asked.

She looked up to find Ronald, the boy who had temporarily taken over for Ed as team Elric's Commander.

"Ronald," she said curtly.

"That's a very short skirt you're wearing," he said, then slapped a hand over his mouth.

Winry blushed and pulled the skirt down. "Pervert!" she said.

"Wah! No! You've got it-"

But it was too late.

The wrench connected with his skull, accompanied by a sickening sound of crunching bone.

"What'd you do that for!" Ronald shouted at her.

"For you being a pervert! Stop looking at my skirt!"

"Who said I was looking at your skirt!"

Here they went, the annual fight. The one that got both captains riled up enough to want to crush each other in the snowball war. Needless to say, this subject had never been touched upon before.

"You did!"

"When!"

"You just commented on its size, meaning that you had to see it! I've never heard of someone commenting on the size of an article of clothing without having seen it first!"

"So I was looking at your skirt!"

"I knew it! Pervert!"

"Well maybe I am-- because it's really not that bad to look at!"

"What!" Winry shouted, blushing.

"You heard me! And your legs aren't that bad either!"

Winry blushed harder, looking around to see if anyone had been listening.

"And dangit, Winry! Slap me if you want to! But I have to do this!"

He took two steps up to her, cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her. Hard.

"There! I did it! Now, if you don't mind we'll settle this on the battlefield!" he said, pushing past her, and knocking her to the floor.

Winry didn't know what to do.

So she settled for starting to cry and running upstairs to her room to change for the snowball war.

(A/N: hehehe! Romantic tension! I love it! ... please don't hate me...)

* * *

"What took you so long brother?" Alphonse asked Edward when he jumped back onto the snow-covered ground.

"Sorry... er- lost track of time," Ed made up.

Alphonse looked at him skeptically, but didn't say anything.

"Ready, Al?"

"Yep," Alphonse answered.

Both came around the corner of the house just as all of the kids were making it outside for the snowball war. Winry was still in tears from her earlier encounter. And Edward wanted to ask her what it was about. Was it something he'd done earlier? But he had to refrain himself from asking. No one was supposed to know about their little encounter.

"Well look here, Al. Just in time for the snowball war!" Ed said, a little overly loud.

All eyes were drawn to them.

A few gasps were heard.

"General Elric, sir!" a large group of them said, saluting.

"Huh? General. Haruko's the general, I'm just a Major-" he started, then realized they were talkiing about the snowball war.

They looked at him strangely.

"Oh yeah," he said, strukong his ching. "You guys did call me General during the snowball wars," he chuckled.

They smiled.

Then, as if he was just seeing her for the first time, he said to Winry, "General Rockbell! Good to see- hey Win, what's the matter?" he asked, concerned.

'_Win?_' Ronald thought, questioning the nickname.

"EDWARD ELRIC!" she shouted, throwing her wrench at the boy.

Everyone there winced as the piece of metal conected with his skull.

Then he jumped back up, a large bump n his head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR MACHINE JUNKIE!" he shouted at her, pretending he was mad.

"ALCHEMY FREAK!" she shouted back, throwing another wrench. This connected with exact precision again and created another large bump. Only thie time, the blow knocked him out.

"Brother!" Alphonse said, concerned.

Winry sighed. "Nevermnd him, Al. I'll go gt him some bandages. Troops!"

"General Rockbell!"

"I leave you in the capable hands of Lieutennant General Alphonse Elric!"

"Me?" Alphonse questioned.

"You have military experience, right? And team Elric shall be under the command of Lieutennant General Ronald Sady!"

"Ma'am!" they saluted her.

Winry smiled, then turned and grabbed Ed's hand, dragging him behind her in the snow to a little hut that had a first aid kit.

* * *

Ed groaned when they got inside. He rubbed his head.

Winry smiled at him.

"Jeez, Win. Do you think you could hit a little softer next time! And that second one was totally uncalled for,"

"Aw, poor baby. Here let me kiss it," she said, kissing Ed's two large lumps on his head.

Ed blushed slightly, still not used to the intimacy between them.

"What? I don't get a kiss too?" he asked, bring her face closer to his and clasping his lips over hers.

She squeaked as he did so, her prior kiss getting on her conscious.

"Huh? Win, what's wrong?" he asked, not feeling the passion from her kisses anymore. When she didn't say anything, he said, "You know you can tell me, Win. That's what boyfriends are for,"

Winry broke out in tears again, not afraid this time of letting Ed see. "I feel like I betrayed you, Ed,"

"What! Why?" Ed asked.

"Because two minutes after I kissed you, I kissed someone else!"

Ed seemed to get smaller. "Did you- did you do it on purpose?" he asked.

"No, Ed, I swear!" she said, clamping onto his arm and burying her face in it.

"Was it you that kissed him, or him that kissed you?"

"Well, I suppose it was him, but I was involved,"

"Then what are you crying for?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Why the heck _wouldn't_ I be crying!"

"Because, from what it sounds like, he kissed you against your will. You didn't have anything to do with it. And you couldn't help it. So what's your deal?"

"What's my deal? I get a boyfriend and two minutes later, I'm kissed by another guy! That's my dea-"

She was cut off by Ed's lips on hers. The passion emanating from Ed was enough to drive her over the edge, as well as forget about what they were just talking about.

They broke apart, and Ed said, "Now, that should tell you I forgive you for your deal,"

Winry paused. Then she just said, "...Oh..."

Ed smiled at her, and then kissed her again, their passion escalating beyond the limits they had reached previously. He was on top of her, straddling with a leg on either side of her waist, and a hand on either side of her head. She was underneath, attempting to pull him down toward her with her hands behind his neck.

She moaned loudly and Ed was brought back down to earth from that Cloud 9 he just visited.

He broke off their kiss with a whimper from Winry, and smiled regretfully at her.

"Sorry, Win. But before we go too far, we have to pretend we're mad at each other and go fight a snowball war,"

He tried to get up, and her hold on him broke.

"That's twice you've stopped me now, Ed. And you'll regret it tonight," she said seductively.

And oh how Ed would regret it.

* * *

They burst out of the hut in a fury, both pretending to be mad at the other, and goodness help anyone in their way.

Alphonse and the troops quickly got out of their General's ways.

"Troops!" Edward shouted. "Get to work on those snowballs and forts! Are you slacking off!"

"Same goes for you Rockbell's Army!" Winry shouted. "And we'll pound 'em into the ground,"

"Don't listen to her, guys! We'll make them wish they never crossed us in snow war!" Ed said, glaring at Winry.

"Oh yeah!" Winry said, getting in Ed's face.

"Yeah! And while we're at it- I'll make sure you pay for hitting me with that wrench of yours!"

"It's never worked for you before!" Winry shot back.

"Well this time I've got a plan!" Edward said. "Troops Dismissed!"

"You too!" Winry shouted at her own team.

All troops quickly scattered.

Edward wrapped his arms around Winry's waist and whispered to her, "You act very well, dear," he kissed her neck once, making her shiver.

"Thank you," she replied. "You too,"

"Until later," Ed said, bowing away from her to go to his side.

"I'll be waiting," she replied, fingering the locket around her neck.

* * *

It was time.

Both teams looked sternly at each other, glaring madly.

They waited for their captains to move.

Simltaneously, Winry and Edward started forward onto the still-undisturbed snow.

They walked slowly, shooting each other false death-glares.

They met in the center, their footprints being the only thing disturbing the white blanket of snow that was the battlefield.

Stopping a foot apart, each held out their right hand. Before, at previous parties, it was customary for the captins to squeeze each other's hands in anger and frustration. Winry was half concerned that Ed would forget his hand was made of automail and would undoubtedly squeeze her hand so much that it would break.

But Edward just took her right hand in his gently, shaking it lightly, as if he would have preferred not to use his automail hand to touch her at all.

As Winry looked into his eyes, it was all she could do to not to throw herself at him and start kissing him to death in the soft snow.

_'But we could do that later..._' Winry thought, almost smiling.

Edward could see the devious look in her eyes, and knew he would be in for something later.

They each took a flag from their pockets, Ed's red and Winry's blue, and handed them to each other. The first team to find their flag, and get it back to the captain would win.

They turned on their heels, walking away from each other, still glaring.

Once back to their sides, they turned, making eye contact once again.

Both raised their right hands, in which was the flag.

The troops each picked up a snowball, and got into a throwing position.

"One!" Winry shouted.

"Two!" Edward shouted back.

"Three! Throw!" they said simultaneously, lowering their arms until they were pointed at each other.

Snowballs flew.

Some crashed into players instantly.

Others were dodged.

Still others hit in midair and the clump of snow they created fell to the battlefield.

But all created enough time for Ed and Winry to dart away to find a place to hide their flags.

Edward backtracked into the cover of some trees, scanning the area for a place to hide the blue flag. The battle area behind them wasn't that large, and Edward had limited space to find a hiding spot.

'_Hmmm..._' he thought, '_Maybe somewhere up high... But not so high that they'd see me putting the flag up there..._' He looked up into the trees. Spotting a well-hidden nook, he deftly limbed the tree, placing the flag there and then turning to see some of the battle.

There really was a good view from where he was sitting. He watched as some of Winry's troops fell hard to the snow below, while some of his troops jumped with vigor at having hit them. Then he saw those jumping troops be hit by some of Winry's because they were blinded by their success. Edward shook his head, then jumped from the tree, scooping up some snow and packing it into a ball.

Winry, on the other hand, searched for someplace down low to hide her flag.

_'It will be so obvious that they won't even see it!_' she thought excitedly, patting herself on the back for her cunning plan.

She spied a large snowbank where a rabbit had dug a hole through the snow.

_'Perfect,_'

* * *

"General Elric!" Winry shouted triumphantly. "Do you concede to my army?"

Ed gritted his teeth. His troops were in a tough position. A lot had gone inside because of their tiredness, and some were too cold, but most had stayed to the bitter end. Right then, Winry's army had Ed's surrounded by the tree Ed's flag was hidden in. Of course, Winry didn't know that yet. All of her troops held snowballs, ready to strike when called upon.

Winry's option at this point would be to get him to surrender, and tell her where the flag was.

Edward had found Winry's flag, but it lay forgotten just out of reach of any of Ed's troops.

No ordinary general would be able to pull this off.

But Ed was no ordinary commander.

"Why the heck should I concede to you! You don't even know where the flag is!"

Winry stepped back. "That's not the point!" she yelled. "The point is, we have you surrounded, with no hope of ever being able to get out of the situation!"

"Well I don't know about that," Ed said.

"What do you mean? You think you can actually get out of this!"

Ed sauntered up to her.

"Yeah, I do!" he said, his eyes darting over to the spot where the red flag lay in the snow.

"Edward Elric you stubborn idiot! How the heck do you think you could possibly distract me enough that you'd be able to grab that-"

He kissed her.

Everyone gasped, including Ronald, and Alphonse smiled.

"I'd say that qualifies as a distraction," he said.

Winry just stood there, her mouth opening and closing like a fish, while Ed ran and grabbed the red flag amidst cheers from his teammates, both for getting the flag and for kissing Winry.

They tackled him to the ground, laughing and giggling, and cheering like the children they were.

Winry's team gathered around her, all staring.

Winry smiled. Their eyes widened.

"That's Edward for you," she said, sighing.

"Kids!" came a call from Pinako inside the house. "Time for dessert!"

Everyone cheered and ran toward the house.

All except Ed and Winry, that is. Ed just held out his hand for Winry to take, and when she did, he started to lead her away.

He led her past the battlefield and through some trees, happening upon a place of undisturbed snow, where he sat against a tree, and pulled her down onto his lap.

"You have some nerve, Ed," she said, sticking her nose up away from him. "Risking our whole secret relationship with that stunt you pulled after the war.

"You know I'll do anything to win," he said, kissing her exposed neck. She melted into his embrace, whimpering as he kissed her neck up and down. He kissed her jaw and she finally turned to look at him, allowing him to kiss her on the lips.

He wasted no time in parting her lips with his tongue and invading her mouth. He ran it along the roof of her mouth and she twitched from the sensation, bringing her tongue up to battle with his. She gasped from loss of air and he parted with her, kissing her cheekbone and jaw instead.

"Good god, Edward, Where did you learn to kiss like this?" Winry moaned out, insurmountable pleasure tickling her senses.

"I guess I'm just a natural," Edward teased between kisses.

Winry claimed his mouth again after a few gasps of breath, forcing her tongue into his mouth this time.

Ed fought back, not one to like an invasion of his property. In his fighting, he pushed Winry back slowly, following her mouth, until before he realized it, they had toppled into the snowbank.

This didn't stop either of them though, and Edward used his new ability: gravity, to force his tongue back into her mouth. He hovered a few inches over her, limbs on either side of her torso.

She pulled on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. But instead of pulling him down to her, she was pulled up to him, defying gravity, their hips grinding together.

"Edward," she moaned, feeling her heat.

He pushed her away from him, swiftly undoing the buttons on her coat and exposing some flesh to the cold winter night air. She shivered from the cold, but was not cold for long. Edward descended on her neck and collarbone, warming the exposed skin with his body heat, kisses, and warm breath. He even ventured to go lower, kissing her chest and stomach through the fabric of her thick shirt and brassiere. She moaned with delight and arched her back.

"Brother! Winry! Are you out here?"

Winry came crashing back down into the snow at the sound of Al's hollow voice.

"Dang," Ed cursed Al's timing. He sat up, kneeling and outstreching his hands to do the buttons on her coat, just as he'd undone them minutes before.

Then he leaned down over her, passing his hand over her secret spot and back up her torso, feeling her up.

"We'll finish this later," he whispered huskily to her.

Winry nodded slowly, still not totally recovered from their excursion, but excited for what else he might do to her later.

"Al? Is that you?" Ed called.

"Brother! I thought you might be out here. Pinako wants everybody back at the house. The Christmas party's almost over," Alphonse called back, not knowing exactly where his brother and Winry were.

"We're coming," Ed hollered back, answering his brothers unsaid question of whether Winry was with him.

Winry took a few more deep breaths before standing up, ready to go back.

* * *

Winry yawned and took another sip of hot chocolate, letting the hot liquid warm and relax her.

The party was over, and they had just finished all the cleaning except for the dishes, which would probably take days to do anyway. Pinako had made hot chocolate for the teens and Winry and Edward endulged in the drink. Winry had changed back into the party dress, a fact that drew Edward a little over the edge.

They sat on the loveseat, _awfully_ close for "just friends", and delighted in each others company and the hot chocolate. Alphonse sat across from them, watching them drink, as he could not do it himself, and Pinako sat in a wicker chair.

Pinako hadn't asked them what went on in the woods, a fact which Winry and Edward were secretly thankful for. They didn't think they could stand her all-knowing nature bearing down on them so they'd tell.

But Pinako seemed to know anyway, and smiled to herself on the inside that they'd made it this far in just one day.

Maybe she really could hope for great-grandchildren before it was her time to depart from the world.

And this was why she made the next statement.

"A dear friend of mine invited me to stay over tonight. I believe I shall. She's a vet, and Den needs his new medicine. Would anyone like to come with me?"

No one answered. She was expecting this.

"That's too bad. And she has so many cats too,"

Alphonse perked up. "Cats?" he asked.

"Ooh, she has a barn full of them. And I think one of them just had a litter of kittens,"

"Kittens?" Al repeated, his voice sounding more and more high pitched with elation. "Can I go, Ed? Can I? Please!"

Ed and Winry looked at each other, and then at Pinako. Pinako in turn, looked at them expectantly.

'_What the heck is she thinking?_' Ed and Winry both thought at the same time.

'_Well, if she's going to present me with the opportunity to spend time alone with Winry..._' Edward thought. Then said, "Sure, Al. You can go. Just don't get any ideas about keeping any of those kittens,"

"Hurry up, Alphonse. It's supposed to snow tonight, and I don't want to get caught in it. They say we might even be snowed in tomorrow," Pinako commented.

Edward looked at her suspiciously. Not only was she giving him _tonight_ to spend alone with Winry, she was giving him a possible few _days_?

He shook his head. He would never understand that woman.

At his side, Winry was debating the same thing.

Pinako donned her coat, and Alphonse grabbed her bags, and she opened the door.

"Goodbye," she said, nodding suggestively at them. "And goodnight,"

"You too," Winry said.

Ed just nodded.

The door closed behind them.

"You know, I don't think I'll ever understand her," Edward said. "Want some more cocoa?"

"Sure," Winry replied, still staring after her grandmother.

Ed took her cup and went to the kitchen.

On the table there was a note.

_Pipsqueak,  
__Get a move on. I want to have great-grandchildren before I die.  
__Granny Pinako_

Ed looked at the piece of paper horriffically, and did not waste time in tearing it to shreads.

* * *

Ed was blushing as he came back into the living room with their hot cocoa.

Winry smiled at him, taking her cup when he held it out to her.

"Nice night, don't you think?" she asked.

"Yeah," Edward responded, sitting down, "I had loads of fun,"

"Good," Winry said, shifting closer to him and glomping onto his arm.

Edward blushed at her chest against his arm as he remembered what Pinako had written in that note. But hey, if the old bat wanted it, and he wanted it, and Win wanted it, who was he to deny it after all?

"But, y'know it would be better if I was kissing my girlfriend right now," and he closed his eyes.

But instead of kissing him, Winry said, "And I'm sure she would love to kiss you, but she might have to finish her hot chocolate before it gets cold," she said, taking a sip of the large mug of liquid.

"Hey!" Edward said, sitting up and looking at her as if she'd shot him. "Oh, I get it. This is payback for stopping us in the Santa room and the shed,"

Winry rolled her eyes guiltily while taking abother sip.

"Well, it's not going to work," he growled, and as soon as she'd put the cup down on the table, Edward roughly pushed her over and climbed on top of her. "You're not going to ruin the perfect evening are you now, Winry?"

She squirmed beneath him, giggling like a schoolgirl.

But Ed watched her movements carefully, and soon had exacted when to strike.

In a moment, his lips had touched hers and she froze in her movements, softly kissing back.

When they broke apart, Winry no longer squirmed. Instead, she quietly snaked her arms around his neck. Ed smiled and said, "Your grandmother is giving me all of tonight and a possible few days to spend with you alone. I'm not going to have anyone ruin the chance she's given us. Did you know that she left a note telling me to get a move on so she could have great-grandchildren before she died?"

"No!" Winry said, disbelieving.

"Honest," Edward replied. "I'm even willing to bet she had this whole thing figured out,"

"...Wow..." Winry said. "Well then, let's not disappoint her,"

Edward looked at her sharply. "Winry, do you even know what you just said?"

"I think I do," she said, pressing her lips softly to his again.

The kiss was innocent enough at the start, with no indication of any furthur intentions. But it soon turned rough, the space of the tiny couch to little to hold the passion coming into place there. Edward pulled back from on top of Winry, making her lips follow his and inadvertantly making her sit up. As he pulled back even more, Winry had to pull her legs out from underneath him and kneel so she could reach his lips.

And that's what he'd been waiting for. He swiftly placed his arms around her, grasping her rear end and lifting her into the air. Her legs clasped around his waist and her arms around his neck as he carried her from the living room slowly up the stairs. Throughout his endeavor, Winry never stopped kissing him, despite his and her own need for air. Ed took his left hand to open the door to Winry's room, leaving her suspended on his automail arm.

He rushed in and placed her on her desk, knocking everything on it over its edges. His hands groped in places they shouldn't and Winry took out his hair tie to run her fingers trough the silky blond strands. His hands strayed under her skirt, playing with and teasing the thin fabric of her underwear. She pushed off his coat and struggled with his shirt, finally pulling it over his head to expose his finely molded chest, which she wasted no time in running her hands over.

As he moved to kiss her neck, he ran his hands back down her inner thigh, teasing the fabric of the tiny skirt at it's hem, wondering if Winry wanted him to take it off yet. Winry moaned with approval, but Ed still didn't budge to remove the dress. She growled lowly, indicating that she was in no mood for this game, and he should take the clothing off her if he wanted to continue. He whimpered lightly, showing that he didn't like that threat, but started teasing the skirt up the rest of her thigh anyway. It very slowly exposed the underwear Edward had been teasing earlier, and Winry leaned back and spread her legs for him to get a better look.

Ed froze there, annoying Winry to no end. So, she quickly undid the belt buckle and button on his pants, sticking a hand down into the tight confines. She watched with delight as his expression changed and his body went rigid. She was in control now.

And oh how she would make him pay.

* * *

Winry awoke to a dark and cold house. She clutched a blanket to her bare self and got out of bed.

She peeked around the corner, but there was no sign of Edward. Slipping downstairs, she peeked around to find Ed.

She finally saw him over by the window, shaking his head, wearing nothing but a sheet around his waist. Winry chuckled. Ed turned to her.

"Morning, sunshine," he said, holding out his arms.

"Morning," she said, hugging him through the thin fabric of the sheets. "Why is is so cold?" she asked, separating from him.

"Snow blew out the heat. We might be stuck here," Edward replied.

"Why? How much snow did we get?"

"See for yourself," he replied, holding open the curtain.

Winry gasped. The entire window was covered with snow, except for a tiny sliver at the top.

"I'd guess about five feet. Add that to the two feet you already had, and you have seven feet of snow," Edward said.

Winry whistled, snuggling closer to Edward for heat.

"And y'know, if we don't make heat soon, we'll freeze," he said, his eyes with a suggestive look in them.

"What do you suggest?" she said, ruining his plan.

"Well, I could alchemically alter the heater with-" he started, ruining Winry's comeback. But she cut him off with a kiss.

"How about we make heat an- old fashioned way?" she asked, kissing him again.

Ed nodded furtively against her lips.

"Then follow me," she said, clearly heading up to her bedroom.

* * *

END

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!

That's it-- part two!

Hope everyone liked it!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Phew! There. REVIEW!

animebookworm44


End file.
